Mammalian cells respond to nutritional limitation of protein/amino acids by increasing the expression of a wide spectrum of proteins via a signaling pathway that will be referred to as the Amino Acid Response (AAR). Although it is known that amino acid availability can modulate protein expression, the mechanisms by which these events occur are not well understood. Using human HepG2 hepatoma cells, we have documented previously that amino acid limitation increases the expression of the bZIP transcription factor C/EBPb through transcriptional control and that, in turn, an elevated level of C/EBPb induces transcription from amino acid responsive genes. Initial studies for this application have yielded the novel observation that there is amino acid response element (AARE) activity in a 93 bp fragment from the human C/EBPb gene 3' to the protein coding sequence. Preliminary experiments have also shown that amino acid limitation causes an increase in the total abundance of C/EBPb protein and an increase in the nuclear translocation of C/EBPb phosphorylated on Thr235. Our global hypothesis is that transcriptional control of human C/EBPb expression and post-translational control of C/EBPb function represent important regulatory steps in the AAR pathway. Using protein restricted diets in rats and amino acid limitation of HepG2 cells the Specific Aims of the proposed studies are to: 1) identify the genomic AARE responsible for amino acid-dependent transcription of the C/EBPb gene by using deletion analysis, in vivo footprinting, and single nucleotide mutagenesis;2) identify the AARE binding proteins and characterize their role in the AAR pathway;3) determine if there are changes in synthesis or turnover of one of the three C/EBPb protein isoforms (LAP*, LAP, LIP);and 4) investigate whether or not phosphorylation of C/EBPb is important in regulating the role that it plays in signaling amino acid availability. Our long-term goal is to understand how mammalian cells respond to their nutritional environment through gene expression, using amino acid availability as the model.